Los problemas de la imperfeccion
by MrRayney
Summary: Raven cometió un terrible error. Despertar con una ligera resaca era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Ahora, la joven hechicera debe lidiar con las consecuencias de tener una noche de pasión con cierto titán de color verde.
1. Chapter 1

_**Imperfection's Weakness**_

_**Escrito por Schimelos**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Antes de que me maten y me quemen vivo por escribir una historia sin haber acabado los que tengo pendientes, quiero dejar algo muy en claro.

Esta historia junto a otra que planeo publicar dentro de poco ya las tengo demasiado avanzadas, encontré esta historia en una usb que tenía por mi cajón y comencé a revisarla, creo que esta fue una de las primeras historias que me puse a traducir…que por cierto estaba muy mal traducida, pero no la continúe porque la autora nunca termino la historia, ahora que visite el perfil de esa autora, esta historia está acabada y decidí terminar lo que empecé. Ambas historias las ya casi terminadas (esta la tengo hasta el capítulo 7 de 11 y la otra 5 de 9) y solo es cosa de pulir los horribles errores que tenían.

Pero esta historia solo continuara por sus comentarios, no sería así si en mis últimas actualizaciones casi nadie dejo comentario (¿Por qué es en serio? El tercer cuadrante solo 1 comentario por lo cual su destino pende de un hilo, Philophobia tan solo 3 por lo cual me tardare para darle mayor prioridad a otra) Digo no debería pedirlos, pero es la única forma de saber que leen, además de disfrutar la historia y saber que no estoy perdiendo mi tiempo a lo idiota, por lo que si recibo los suficientes comentarios actualizare el sábado. Sin más que decir disfruten la historia.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para que disfruten de esta historia.**_

* * *

_**Los problemas de la imperfección**_

_**Capítulo 1: De sueño a pesadilla**_

Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente gracias a la luz del sol que atravesaba la ventana abierta. Debido a lo molesto que era esto decidí cerrarlos mientras soltaba un gemido. Los efectos de mis acciones ocurridas la noche anterior eran demasiado evidentes como para poder ignorarlas. Negué con la cabeza ante mi inusual comportamiento de dormir al desnudo. Una gran oleada de dolor comenzó a afectar mi cabeza.

Maldita sea las resacas. Juro en este momento que nunca volveré a beber otra bebida alcohólica por lo que me quede de vida.

¿Quién había tenido la maravillosa idea de emborracharnos anoche después de que derrotamos a Slade? No quedaba duda de que se trató de Chico Bestia. Los otros no estaban tan interesados en un principio, pero no sé cómo demonios logro convencerlos…incluso a mi ¿Cómo termine inclusive con este dolor de cabeza? Era un misterio para mí, lo último que recuerdo era estar en la fiesta.

— ¿Cuánto bebí?— Me pregunte a mí misma con un tono de voz que apenas podría catalogarse como un susurro mientras comenzaba a moverme para poder levantarme. Nunca más en mi vida, me dije a mi misma.

Al oler un horrible hedor cubrir mi cuerpo y algo pegajosa por el sudor, decidí tomar una larga ducha. Me levante y rápidamente agarre mi bata, la cual colgaba en un perchero cercano a mi cama. Podía sentir mis piernas como gelatina mientras caminaba hacia mi baño, lo cual me hizo preguntarme cuantas horas abre dormido.

Debieron ser muchas al parecer.

Hice todo lo posible para estirarme tan pronto como se cerró la puerta tras de mí. Todas mis articulaciones comenzaron a hacer un extraño sonido conforme me estire. Comencé a girar mi cabeza para poder aliviar la rigidez de mi cuello. Colgué mi bata azul en un gancho ubicado en la pared.

Mi mente comenzó a divagar de nuevo sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, mientras encendía la ducha. Tras unos segundos finalmente encontré la temperatura perfecta y entre a la bañera.

—Hora de recordar lo que sucedió, Raven— Me dije a mi misma.

Lo intente, realmente intente recordar lo que sucedió pero mi mente estaba en blanco. Me frote los ojos mientras apartaba los mechones empapados que obstruían mi visión. Bostece mientras el vapor parecía inundar la habitación. Definitivamente tendría una larga conversación con Chico Bestia sobre lo ocurrido.

Chico Bestia tuvo que pasar por un doloroso procedimiento al tratar de que yo fuera un poco más…abierta. Desde el incidente de Malchior, creo que me volví algo distante con mis amigos. Supongo que Robin debió haberse preocupado y le pidió a Chico Bestia que interviniera. Fue debido a que era una de las cosas que teníamos en común. Ambos habíamos sido traicionados por personas que habíamos amado.

Pero algo ocurrió durante esos momentos donde Chico Bestia trato de sacarme desde lo más profundo de mi oscura depresión, aun no estoy del todo segura del cómo o porque ocurrió. Era algo prohibido lo que sentía por Chico Bestia. Algo prohibido porque es peligroso. Peligroso porque un descuido y mis poderes se saldrían de control.

Y es porque me enamore de Chico Bestia.

Pero Chico Bestia es un bromista, alguien que no tiene respeto por nada y por nadie a menos que sea capaz de jugar con una Xbox. Sin embargo, él es la única persona que puede hacer que me tiemblen las rodillas.

Que ironía, me dije a mi misma mientras comenzaba a enjabonar mi cabello con champú. Siendo la hija de un demonio y termine enamorándome de un vegetal parlante.

Aquellos pensamientos sobre Chico Bestia comenzaron a hacer que recordara un interesante sueño que tuve la noche anterior. Tal vez interesante no sea la mejor palabra para poder describirlo. Más bien diría que fue exquisito y alucinante. Eso fue porque en ese fabuloso sueño mío, fui capaz de hacer lo que no se me tenía permitido en la vida real…perder por completo el control al lado de otro ser humano.

Me sonroje al recordarlo. No podía evitarlo. Todo era demasiado nuevo para que pudiera asimilarlo. Oí que algo se rompió, probablemente por mi culpa.

Negué con la cabeza, avergonzada por olvidar los límites establecidos. Tuve un sueño, un lujurioso sueño en donde Chico Bestia y yo, perdíamos por completo el control.

Escuche como otro objeto exploto a causa mía.

—Genial— Murmure.

Suspire y cerré la llave del agua, completamente preparada para salir de la agradable calidez del agua, sintiendo la frescura del aire. Me acerque al espejo y me mire a mí misma, tratando de encontrar alguna señal de que yo podría ser bella por fuera. Desgraciadamente tras unos minutos me di por vencida, pues no pude encontrar nada.

Tan solo vi mi pálido y grisáceo rostro, acompañado de mi extraña cabellera violeta.

Realmente no había ningún rasgo emocionante en mi persona. Y Chico Bestia vivía de la emoción.

Suspire al pensar sobre ese hecho. Sin embargo fruncí el ceño al recordar ese sueño. Parecía ser tan real. Tan real que podría sentir si tan solo pudiera extender mi mano y simplemente tocarlo. Sacudí mi cabeza varias veces, no había razón alguna para seguir pensando en el.

—Solo fue un sueño— Me dije sonriendo amargamente— No hay necesidad de seguir pensando en el. Un sueño es un sueño y así se quedara…creo que necesito meditar—

Meditar…esa era la clave para resolver todos mis problemas…eso o simplemente ignorarlos. Me tome un momento mientras respiraba profundamente y comenzaba a masajear las sienes con mis dedos. Unos momentos después me puse mi bata y salí por la puerta.

—Es hora de comenzar un nuevo día— Me dije tratando de sonar entusiasta y camine hacia mi cama.

Entonces de repente me detuve.

Me di cuenta que había algo sobre mi cama, oculto entre las sabanas. Estuve a punto de desmayarme cuando comencé a recordar de nuevo aquel sueño.

"_Nuestros cuerpos desnudos uno sobre el otro_"

Comencé a caminar lentamente hacia mi cama.

"_Sus manos recorriendo mis muslos, mientras entraba una y otra vez, dentro de mi"_

Di otro paso.

"_Nuestros gemidos en perfecta sincronía, mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo"_

Finalmente llegue a mi cama y mire con los ojos bien abiertos, aquel extraño bulto sobre mi colchón. Poco a poco acerque mis manos y agarre la sabana.

Tire de la sabana y en ese momento me congele.

Pues allí sobre mi cama, tumbado de espaldas, se encontraba Chico Bestia completamente dormido y peor aún…

Desnudo

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Muy bien espero que lo hayan disfrutado, los veré para la próxima porque todo lo que digo en la nota final lo dije en la inicial.

Que pasen buena tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento mucho la tardanza con este segundo capítulo, originalmente tenía planeado subirlo junto los tres One-Shot, pero surgieron algunos imprevistos (Y con eso quiero decir que tuve que hacer papeleos en la escuela, más la flojera…bueno creo que con eso entenderán)

No diré mucho en esta nota pues el capítulo es corto y no quiero que esto sea más largo que el capítulo, por lo que espero disfruten esto, de nuevo lamento la tardanza.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para que disfruten de esta historia.**_

* * *

_**Los problemas de la imperfección**_

_**Capítulo 2: Limpiando el desastre**_

Tuve que aguantar las ganas de gritar debido al descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar como gelatina y podía sentir que en cualquier momento me derrumbaría. Por lo cual, decidí apoyarme contra la puerta, aun observando fijamente el cuerpo de Chico Bestia durmiendo en mi cama.

—_Él…yo…pero…pero…_— me era imposible pensar con claridad en estos momentos. Mi mente no era capaz de procesar toda esta información. Estaba comenzando a hiperventilarme mientras los recuerdos de lo que pasó la noche anterior inundaban mi mente de nuevo. Un horrible escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal.

Fue gracias a un pequeño gemido cortesía de Chico Bestia lo que me trajo inmediatamente de nuevo a la realidad ¿Qué iba a decirle? Por un momento pensé que me desmayaría, pero este no era el momento. Comencé a pensar qué clase de explicación podría decirle una vez que despertara….tal vez…tuvimos un simple juego de strip póker el cual perdió y lo deje dormir en mi habitación porque era peligroso dejarlo solo debido a lo borracho que estaba. Entonces recordé que estaba completamente desnudo y le di un rápido vistazo a mi habitación.

Todas nuestras prendas de vestir estaban esparcidas por todos lados, dejando un gigantesco desorden a nuestro alrededor. Parecía como si un tornado pasó por aquí…solamente que fue un tornado formado de pasión y lujuria. Me estremecí al pensar en esas dos palabras. Solo pude escuchar como alguna cosa detrás de mí se hizo añicos debido a mis poderes. Me estremecí cuando de nuevo volví a escuchar otro gemido proveniente de Chico Bestia

Maldita sea…la excusa de que tuvimos un amistoso partido de strip póker no sería suficiente. Entonces mirando hacia arriba, note que mi capa azul estaba colgando del ventilador de techo que se encontraba sobre mi cama…ni siquiera iba a preguntar cómo diablos llego allí arriba.

Entonces observe como Chico Bestia bostezo y se dio la vuelta, aun durmiendo profundamente. Sus fuertes ronquidos eran el único sonido dentro de mi habitación. Estaba un poco más aliviada por ahora, ya que por ahora no tenía que preocuparme por darle alguna clase de explicación. Probablemente estaría dormido por un buen rato. Entonces comencé a considerar una posibilidad.

Chico Bestia probablemente estaría demasiado borracho debido al exceso de alcohol en su sistema. Debido a eso, probablemente no tendría ningún recuerdo de lo sucedido. Al menos no tendría que mentirle. No me gusta mentir…especialmente a él.

Finalmente decidí que era momento de comenzar a recoger todo este desorden. Fingiría que no pasó nada. Nada de nada. Asentí con la cabeza con esa idea en mente, mientras también comencé a recoger mi propia ropa y empezar a vestirme para un nuevo día.

Agarre mi capa que aún estaba colgando del ventilador y me cubrí con ella. Rápidamente reuní todas las pertenecías de Chico Bestia y salí de mi habitación. Los demás probablemente seguirían dormidos. El pasillo estaba desierto y volé rápidamente a la habitación de Chico Bestia.

Una vez dentro, lance sus ropas a la litera superior el cual ya era un completo desastre. Él nunca se daría cuenta, revise de nuevo el pasillo para estar segura de que no había nadie y rápidamente regrese a mi habitación. Comencé a morderme el labio inferior conforme me acercaba a mi cama.

Me senté a su lado y lo observe durante unos minutos. Se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo que tuve que resistir la tentación de tocarlo, pues posiblemente terminaría rompiendo alguna cosa dentro de mi habitación gracias a mis poderes. Le quite la sabana de encima y me sonroje cuando lo vi completamente expuesto.

—Vamos, Raven— me susurre a mí misma— Contrólate—

Utilice mis poderes para levitarlo. Lo lleve a su habitación, con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo y lo coloque sobre su cama. En ningún momento volvió a moverse o emitir sonido alguno. Solté un suspiro de alivio y lo cubrí con una de sus sabanas. Estaba a punto de salir cuando lo mire por una última vez.

No pude resistirme, me acerque a él, me agache y le di un pequeño beso en la frente.

Ese fue un grave error. Debería haberlo dejado y salir de la habitación de inmediato. Ya que tan pronto como mis labios se separaron de su piel verde, una mano me tomo de la muñeca y me impidió escapar. Cerré mis ojos…

Pues sabía que Chico Bestia finalmente había despertado.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Sinceramente espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya saben que cualquier comentario será bienvenido, si es una critica constructiva o una frase de apoyo, pues como saben, esto lo hago por ustedes y solo quiero darles lo mejor, sus comentarios son lo que me alienta a seguir adelante.


End file.
